Bonds Binding
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: A ship that went missing thirdy six years ago reapears. The Captain and First Officer alive, with one other crewmember. What will happen to the crew of the Enterprise when the join the crew? Slow building Kirk/Spock
1. Distress Call

**T'Slash: **Hey people I am back with a new story! Sorry it's taken me 2 days to write one small chapter… I have a massive headache, been with me for 4 days off and on and yeah its getting annoying now but it wont stop me from updating. As many of you know I was busy in November writing a novel, I succeeded I might add, and now I am back for more Star Trek! Oh and I have also been in hell with school, tests and papers and all that jazz. In fact, many of you know now that I HATE chemistry and I might actually get an A in the class… if that happens I will scream and this is the result:

**Spock:** Captain, did you hear that?

**Jim:** Yes I did, Mr. Spock.

**Spock: **What was it?

**Jim:** I believe it was a college student just realizing they got an A in a class.

**T'Slash: **Yeah you would hear me screaming in the future. Well anyway this story is old, for me, been sitting on my hard-drive for well… a year I guess now. So it was time to dust it off and get working! I will warn you now, those of you who hate OC's back away. I got three of them coming in! Not Kallista thought, new ones. Well that's all the warnings I think, this will be Kirk/Spock just will take some time…I don't even know where the hell it's going right now so the title might not make sense now but no worries will soon enough. So I hope you all enjoy the ride with me. Also my friend Terry thought that scene above was hilarious.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own! Never will either just doing this to show my love!

**Bonds Binding**

_Prologue: Distress Call_

_Captains Log: It's been four years since I was given the Enterprise and the crew I now have. We have gone where no man has gone before and though we have lost some of our crew we remain strong. I have no doubt that they will return with me back into space when our five year mission ends. They have all preformed to their highest ability. We have been called the best crew in Starfleet and I stand by that title for they are the best crew. No matter what situation we wind up in they always pull of a miracle. I am happy to be their Captain and even happier that they are my crew. I wouldn't have been able to succeed without them. _

Jim smiled as he ended his Captain's long, looking out at the bridge. Everything he said was true. His crew was the best darn crew in Starfleet. Always ready to pull off a miracle no matter what situation they found themselves in. Scotty with a miracle down in engineering just in time to save their butts. Bones always had a miracle to save his sorry ass from dying. Sulu was always ready to pilot them out of danger and Chekov always came up with ideas, ideas that could work. Uhura and her skills at language had saved them more times they he wanted to count. As for Spock… Spock saved him from himself and death. Risking his own life in the process sometimes… just as Jim did for them all.

"Captain, I am receiving a distress signal from the nearby quadrant," Uhura said, turning to face her Captain, her hand cupped around her ear piece, trying to make out what they were saying.

"Who is it by Lieutenant?" Jim asked, turning to face her.

"It… sir it's another Starship," Uhura said, eyes wide.

"Captain, we are the only ship in this quadrant. Starfleet has not assigned anyone else in the immediate area," Spock spoke up, looking up from his station.

"Then how did they get here," Jim pondered, looking out the main viewer. "Mr. Spock, review the database. See if any Starship has gone missing in this area at any time also what planet and people live here. Lieutenant Uhura respond to their distress signal that help is on the way."

"Aye Sir," Uhura said, turning back to her station.

"Captain, the only known Ship to have entered this part of the universe was the USS Delta Vega, in 2226. The ship was never heard from again but the crew escaped as their Captain and First Officer gave their live to save their crew. The Uzlabo, from the planet Athiri attacked them while they were surveying," Spock reported, looking back at the Captain. "The Captain and Commander never escaped."

"Captain, they are hailing us now," Uhura said, her hands flying across the keyboard.

"Put it on the main screen Lieutenant," Jim ordered, making himself comfortable, a smirk spreading across his face. Finally things would get interesting. Uhura nodded, smiling back at him as she pulled the image up.

There were three humans, two males and one female staring back at them. The female sat in her Captain's chair, her long black hair down, covering her olive skin. The male at the helm looked just like the female, his black hair just covering his ears, the last male stood at the science station, his back turned to the crew.

"I'm Captain James Kirk of the Starship Enterprise and this is my Frist Officer Commander Spock" Jim said, standing up, Spock coming to stand besides him.

"Hello Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock," the female said, smirking. "I am happy you answered our hails. I am Captain Christine of the USS Delta Vega and this," she gestured to the male in front of her, "is my First Officer Keith."

"Bullshit," Jim said, staring at them in shock. Before him were the original Captain and First Officer, alive and looking just as they did before they disappeared… and if he remembered correctly from all his conversations with Pike. This was the girl the Captain that watched over Pike while he was still little.

"I assure you Captain Kirk," Captain Christine said, her eyes sparkling as she looked behind her at the still unnamed man, "this is the truth."

**T'Slash: **Well it took me so much longer to get this written then I thought! So much math to do to make it all work the way I want it! And yes I did some research and crunched some numbers just to make this work. I hope you all liked the little prologue, I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. A lot longer. As for the last unnamed man… I would love to see who you think it is! This is slow building too I should have mentioned so might take a while to get anywhere but… just be patient need to lay the groundwork and no Spock/Uhura they broke up a while ago. Well I think that's all… please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Questionable Encounter

**T'Slash: **Thank you so much all of you who reviewed! It really made my day and also to those of you, who alerted but didn't review, thanks for that too! Well… this week is going to be a busy one what with finals coming up and all that ugly stuff. I figured I should work on this now rather then later. I still don't have anything planned, lots of ideas written down, five pages in fact but no solid idea yet. Well… I think that's all of it. I hope you all enjoy…whatever it is I will write!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own… if I did… heads would explode from randomness.

**Bonds Binding**

_Chapter 2: Questionable Encounter_

"No way… you've been missing for thirty-six years. There is no way you would look just as you did when you disappeared," Jim said, staring up at the two shocked.

"Captain Kirk," Christine laughed, again looking over at the mystery man. "I would have thought that being a captain yourself you would learn that some things just happen. To expect the unexpected, no matter how unexpected this must be. Hell I'm shocked at how young you are! I was still an ensign when I was your age!"

"Youngest Captain in Starfleet," Jim said, proudly, still staring at the three. Everyone on the bridge was. They had just found the two people, two commanding officers who were believed to be dead alive and as young as they had been when they disappeared.

"You must have done something to impress the Admiral's Captain Kirk. That doesn't happen," she said, smiling brightly. Keith turned to glare at her.

"Sorry Chrisy but you do remember the situation we are in don't you?" Keith asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as the other man laughed.

"Oopse," Christine said, eyes widening.

"I swear you are such an airhead. How in the world did you become Captain? You have the mental age of a teenager," Keith said, turning to face the crew of the Enterprise. "I am sorry about my Captain. I fear her brain has been damaged."

"Hey! I have improved last time it was a five year old!" Christine argued, sticking her tongue out at her brother before straightening in her chair. Instantaneously becoming serious. "I am sure you all know what happened to the 'famous' ship USS Delta Vega. Am I correct?"

"The USS Delta Vega was sent to survey the solar system surrounding Athiri. The mission was to avoid making contact with the inhabitants, the Uzlabo," Spock said still standing by his captain's side.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from a Vulcan," Christine said, a small smile spreading across her face before it was quickly wiped away. "It was true we were not to make contact with the Uzlabo's. We stayed on our course, charting the solar system and were prepared to leave when the caught us off guard. We never saw them coming so I did the only thing I could do."

"You had the crew evacuate and used the ship as a decoy," Jim said, voice hollow. His father had followed in Captain Christine's path. He knew that it was the only way to save the crews life.

"Yes. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Christine said, eyes flashing darkly.

"Or the one," Spock finished, looking up at her. "That is a Vulcan concept. How is it that you are aware of our belief?"

"They really don't explain shit at the academy do they?" Christine said, smirking. The mystery man laughed, shoulders shacking as he glanced at the monitor, wanting to see the crews reaction.

"Vat do you mean?" Chekov asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I thought that the admirals would have given away our secret right after we disappeared. Or hell even our crew. They all knew the truth," Christine said, ignoring Chekov's word, looking over at Keith. "Hell I even expected Chris would have said something. He didn't like it that the public didn't know the truth."

"Told you they were to loyal to ever give anything away," Keith said, smirking as he folded his arms over his chest. "Besides you knew Chris would never rat you out."

"Are you talking about Christopher Pike?" Jim asked. It was the only one he could think of. If Admiral Pike had kept a picture of her in his office on his desk still then it should be too big of a leap to assume that he was what they are taking about.

"Yes, do you know him?" Christine asked eyes bright.

"Everyone knows him. He is now an Admiral," Uhura said, looking up at the woman, her eyes widening.

"Never saw that coming," Christine muttered under her breath before turning back to the still curious crew. The mystery man drew her attention away. She turned to look at him, face paling as she turned back to the crew. "Never mind how I knew that statement I can explain that later. It… well is your ship well stocked with weapons Captain Kirk?"

"It is."

"Good we will need them. What my First Officer was trying to get met to tell you was… well the Uzlabo's never let us go. We escaped just this morning. I didn't know how much time had passed until you told me so. But all that can be explained later. George picked up some ships on the scanner… and they are headed our way. I don't know about you but I rather not be caught by them again," Christine said, face hard.

"Battle stations everyone," Jim ordered, moving towards his chair. "How are your shields Captain Christine? Will they be able to hold on?"

"Yes, thanks to George here," she gestured to the man behind her, "they are as good a new. We will be able to stand fire but I do not know for how long. We do not have any phaser power or photon torpedoes though. They were all wasted when we were first captured or taken by the Uzlabo's to study."

"I see. The Enterprise will guard you though the attacks then I will have some of my crew beam aboard your ship so we can bring it back to Earth. Afterward I am sure you won't object to the three of you beaming over to answer some questions."

"It would be our honor," Christine said, smiling faintly as Chekov alerted him of an enemy ship fast approaching. "Until that time. Christine out." The channel closed down, the main viewer coming up. Showing an image of the enemy ship.

"Uhura hail the Uzlabo's. Sulu get photon torpedoes ready, Spock shields up," Jim ordered, pressing the comm. To Sickbay. "Bones get ready. We may have injured coming to you soon."

"What is it this time?" McCoy grumbled.

"Oh you know the same old. Evil aliens who want to capture us," Jim said, smirking as he closed the channel opening one with Engineering. "Scotty."

"Aye Capt'n?" Scotty asked, his voice filtering though the comm.

"I need everything you go. We may be engaging in battle," Jim said, informing him of the situation.

"Aye Cap'n Ah wil do me best," Scotty said, disconnecting.

"Captain they refuse to respond," Uhura said, turning to Jim a frown on her face.

"Shields raised, Captain," Spock responded, looking over at his Captain.

"Good, we will not make the first move. We will not fire until they fire back," Jim ordered, facing forward watching the ship. "Uhura try hailing them again."

"Aye Captain," Uhura said, turning back to her station, hands flying across her consol.

"Incoming torpedoes!" Sulu said, hands moving across the helm, trying desperately to move the _Enterprise_ away from the torpedoes, unsuccessfully. The torpedo came in hitting their shield.

"Shields holding," Spock said calmly as the bridge shook with the force of the hit.

"Scotty how are we holding up?" Jim yelled, punching the comm.

"Sheils will hold, Cap'n," Scotty answered, smiling as he looked over the Enterprise, a frown spreading across his face before he started yelling, sending Engineers everywhere.

"You will give our pets back to us," an unfamiliar voice said in broken English. "They belong to us."

"Captain Christine and First Officer Keith do not belong to you. Give up and return to your home or we will be forced to use force," Jim said, standing tall, glaring over at the ship.

"Captain they have cut communication!"

"They are firing at us again!"

"Return fire but remain in front of the USS Delta Vega we don't know how much damage they can stand. Our goal now is to keep the three of the USS Delta Vega safe," Jim ordered, sitting on his seat again. The crew braced themselves as another volley of torpedoes struck the shield. Sulu glanced up at Jim who nodded giving him the order to return fire. The torpedoes hit the Uzalbo's shields.

"Captain their shield will not hold," Spock said, looking at the readout minutes after the battle started.

"Sulu, aim at their impulse engines. We don't want to kill them just injure their ship so that we can make a get away," Jim said, watching as Sulu nodded, keeping the ship steady in front of the USS Delta Vega. The two ships continued to exchange fire, sparks flying though the bridge as consuls exploded around Jim, their attacks breaking though the shield.

"All power to forward shields!" Jim ordered, raising his arm to cover his eyes as his armrest exploded into sparks, quickly burning though his uniform. "Scotty what is going on down there?"

"The warp core is overheatin Cap'n! I don no how much more we can tak!" Scotty yelled back before yelling at his crew, directing them to the major problems.

"Sulu! Fire now!" Jim yelled. Sulu nodded, aiming at the ship, letting lose a photon torpedo hitting the impulse engines head on, disabling their movements. Everyone stopped, watching the smoking ship besides them, unaware that the USS Delta Vega was moving to cover the _Enterprise_ as another volley of torpedoes headed their way, blocking the target.

"You can thank me latter Captain," Christine's voice came though the comm. "Fire at their warp core, it is located at the end of their ship!"

"Got it," Jim said, nodding to Sulu and Chekov who moved them into position again as the USS Delta Vega played the decoy once again. _Pike will never forgive me if I let her die again, _Jim thought, glaring at the alien ship. Phaser fire aimed towards their warp core. Jim watched as the ship exploded, killing all aboard.

"Captain the USS Delta Vega is contacting us," Uhura said, turning away from her burnt consul.

"Patch them through then get Scotty to send up some Engineers to repair damage and give me a damage report. I want to know what happened," Jim said, turning back to the screen, Christine, Keith and George appearing on it no worse for wear.

"Captain Christine, you did not know how much damage your ship could take yet you still put the ship in danger. Why? It was not logical," Spock said, stepping forward as medic ran onto the bridge, McCoy grumbling as he caught sight of Jim's bloody burned arm.

"You were in danger and we still had full shields. If it were not for us you would not have achieved such great damage to your ship," Christine said, shrugging. "It was entirely logical from that point of view. Captain Kirk I hope you are not too injured."

"Just a scratch," Jim said, hissing as McCoy bandaged it up.

"Not just a scratch, _Captain_. You got near second degree burns!" McCoy said, glaring at his friend before turning to face the screen. "Who are they?"

"Captain Christine and Commander Keith as well as George," Christine introduced, smiling brightly.

"I believe you agree to a meeting," Jim said, waving McCoy away. "I will send some extra hands over to you for piloting the ship until you get back. I can ensure you it will be in good hands."

"It better be after the work I put into it," George said, smirking as he looked over at the crew. Spock studied the stranger, unable to recognize him from any of the crew labeled as missing from the USS Delta Vega.

"Quiet George," Christine hissed before smiling again. "We appreciate your help. Just three crewmembers are needed to fly this ship as can be seen. You don't need to send anyone extra. I am sure they are needed to fix the damages you obtained."

"Yes. I will send three people over shortly," Jim said, rising to his feet.

"Very well," Christine said, cutting the connection once again.

"Uhura get some spare crewmembers to the transporter room to beam aboard the USS Delta Vega while I meet with the three survivors in my ready room," Jim ordered, smiling kindly at Uhura as she smiled back.

"On it sir," she said, pulling out the headset again.

"Captain, I if I may be permitted to join you. They are not telling us all that they know," Spock said, stepping forward.

"Fine, Sulu you have the comm." Jim said, nodding towards Spock as they entered the turbolift, leaving McCoy and his staff on the bridge checking over the rest of the crew. "Well Spock, why don't you trust they are telling us the truth?"

"It was the manner in which they were speaking. Captain Christine did not want us to talk to George. It is only logical that they are hiding something," Spock said, nodding to the ensigns as they exited the lift.

"Might be nothing but keep on your toes," Jim said, smirking as Spock looked at him.

"Why would I need to 'keep on my toes'?"

"Human expression, Spock," Jim said, grinning as they entered the transporter room, nodding to the technician as he beamed over the three crewmembers.

"I see," Spock said.

"This is Captain Christine, we are ready to be beamed aboard," she said, her voice just as chipper as before. Jim nodded at the technician watching the pads as the three were beamed aboard. He watched as they solidified, the man named George carefully hidden behind Christine and Keith.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain," Christine asked, smiling even as her eyes traveled across the room, looking at everything at once.

"Permission Granted. Welcome aboard the _USS Enterprise_ Captain Christine," Jim said smiling as he walked over to the group.

"Thank you Captain Kirk. I am happy to see that the transporters work much more….smoothly now," she said, brushing her long hair back, revealing a pair of pointy ears.

"You… you're a Vulcan?" Jim asked, eyes widening in shock as he watched Christine smirk, her brother rolling his eyes as he brushing his own hair back, revealing his own pair of Vulcan ears and slanted eyebrows.

"Yup!" she chirped, laughing brightly. "I know it's weird since I don't act like a Vulcan but when you are raised on Earth your whole life, well you know. You get accustom to their ways of looking at things. Besides I don't see the logic in hiding my emotions or learning to control them."

"That is not of the teachings of Surak," Spock said, frowning in a Vulcan way at the two.

"Surak doesn't need to be followed to the letter. I show emotions and I'm not blood crazy. Besides I am not just Vulcan but half human. I should embrace both sides not just one." Keith glared at her. "I meant we."

"Don't argue with this one Spock, you will never win," George said, smirking as he stepped out from behind Christine, grinning as he saw recognition spread across his face. _Looks like he knows the truth, _George thought, smirking as he looked at Jim.

"You are-" Spock said, looking intently at George.

"Yes, Mr. Spock. Right as always. I knew it wouldn't take you long to figure it out," George said, smirking as Jim looked between the two of them confused as to what had just happened.

**T'Slash: **I promised it would be longer and it is…slightly. I don't know how this sounds, had a hard time writing it but then again I am still setting this all up. Sorry if the battle was awful…I am learning how to write fights lol. I blame the stupid finals coming up. They are wearing me down! Well I hope you all enjoyed this, I warn you now I probably wont update this until finals week is over but please remember to review!


	3. Questions and Answers

**T'Slash: **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry it took so long!I would waste your time apologizing for not getting this up earlier but…it would be a waste of words and some of you know how I am at updating. Well I have to admit that Spock and Kirk aren't going to hear me screaming…I didn't get an A in Chemistry or even a B in Biology…to bad so sad but whatever I wont let it bug me. But they might hear all the pretty fireworks I just blew up! So much pretty lights…sorry I love fireworks!

**Disclaimer: **I did not get Star Trek for Christmas so I still do not own.

**Bonds Binding**

_Chapter 2: Questions and Answers_

"What are you two talking about? Who is he?" Jim asked, confused, looking back and forth from his Commander to 'George'. Keith shook his head while Christine smacked her hand against her forehead. George sat back, arms folded across his chest a grin on his face.

"This is exactly why I wanted you to stay hidden. Damn stupid Vulcan and his observational skills," Christine cursed, glaring back at George.

"He would have figured it out eventually this is Spock we are talking about," George said, shrugging his shoulders, the grin still on his face.

"And you just wanted to speed it along," Keith droned on in a board tone, raising his eyebrow at George.

"Don't say a thing George," Christine snapped when he opened his mouth. "I think it would be safer if we all talked in a conference room. Might…clear up the confusion and I know you are curious about that planet we were trapped on."

"Right. Follow me then," Jim said, his head snapping back and forth, trying to keep up. Christine smiled over at him, her brown eyes sparkling with a mystery he just wanted no needed to solve. He turned and exited the transporter room Spock following a step behind him, the three from the _USS Delta Vega _following behind them, Christine still cursing George under her breath, her hair once again covering her ears.

The crew looking at the three as they walked down the halls, respectively moving out of their way for their Captain. Jim smiled at them all as he walked, calling each by their own name as he passed, commenting them on their work. Christine smiled, happy to see someone else hated formalities and wanted the crew to be like a family. It was times like now that she missed her own crew…she wondered how they had done without her…without them.

"In here Captain Christine," Jim said, snapping her out of her thoughts, the door in front of her sliding open.

"Call me Christy, Captain Kirk. I haven't really be a Captain in…well you said thirty-six years so lets go with that," Christine said, smiling brightly as she slid into the room, Keith and George following after her.

"Then please call me Jim," Jim said, smiling as he took his seat, Spock besides him. Christine nodded, taking the seat opposite of him, Keith sitting on her left and George on her right. "Now…why don't you explain to me what Spock figured out? Who is George?"

"Captain," Spock started.

"Jim, Spock, Jim. We aren't on duty right now," Jim sighed, interrupting Spock. He would get Spock to call him Jim one day… he just had to be patient.

"Captain," Spock continued stubbornly. George stifled a laugh, pretending to cough while Christy and Keith just smirked, looking knowingly at the two. "Do you not recognize him?"

"I can't say that I do," Jim said, studying George. He…he looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was almost like he had seen the man before…but he wasn't from the crew of the USS Delta Vega…they had all be accounted for but for Christy and Keith.

"I'll put you out of your misery," George laughed, his hazel eyes twinkling as he held his hand out to Jim. "Names James Tiberius Kirk, pleasure to meet myself. Thought I can't say it's the first time this has happened."

"Bull," Jim gasped, eyes wide as he looked over the man. Christy lost it and started laughing, head thrown back. Keith looked on amused, his lips turned upwards. Now that he looked he could see the resemblance. They were different…but there were similarities he could see…like the small scars on the hand. That could only come from one place…one time.

James chucked, looking over at his counterpart. It was…weird seeing them both so young again, both himself and Spock. Spock…oh how he missed his friend. It had been…years, no decades since he saw Spock, his Spock. And now…he might never see him again. He somehow ended up in this alternate reality…he would probably never see his home or friends again.

"He's not lying," Christy all but sang a smug smile on her face. "Believe me I asked…and well… let's just say I got the information. I can account for who he is."

"You melded with him," Spock stated, looking over at Christy.

"Don't answer that, Christy," Keith said, moving forward. "And so what if she did. Not like we had much of a choice."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, snapping out of his shock, smiling to himself. Ambassador Spock would be happy to see that his Captain, that his friend was here with him. That he wouldn't be all alone.

"Captain a mind meld is intimate…it should not be used by strangers unless the situation is dire. To meld with a person without their consent is one of the vilest things a Vulcan can do," Spock Vulcan-glared at Christine. "It is reserves for family and bondmates only."

"Don't judge Christy. You don't know any of us," Keith said, automatically defending his Captain, his sister. Christy put her hand up, silencing him

"I guess we should tell you our story," Christy said, pulling back, her face a mask once again. "But remember we," she pointed to herself and Keith, "can only vouch for ourselves. You have to ask Ge-James his story. And let me tell you that one is so much more exciting them ours."

"I would bet, if he was able to break though the universe and get here," Jim said, staring at his counterpart. "I do have to say that Ambassador Spock will be happy to see a friend."

"Ambassador Spock?" James asked, leaning closer. "You mean…my Spock is here?"

"Indeed. He came over with Nero four Earth years ago," Spock said, watching as James' whole face broke into a smile, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"So he is here! That's perfect!" James said smiling as Christy and Keith smiled back at him, knowing the reason why he was so happy. "We will have to contact him after this…conversation."

"And Admiral Pike…I do believe he will be happy to hear that you both are alive," Jim said directing it at Christy and Keith. "Now…why don't you tell us exactly what happened."

"Ok. Since we have already talked before the idiots attacked us again you know what our mission was, to chart the system but not get involved with the people," Christy said, looking back at the two who nodded. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered that day. "Keith was the one who noticed the ship coming after us. I thought if we could hide behind a moon we would be safe. You know the saying out of sight out of mind but…"

"It didn't work that way, the Uzlabo's saw us. Maybe they always knew we were there…we never figured it out but they followed us and attacked us. We didn't think that their weapons were all that advanced. But we were mistaken," Keith picked up.

"I kept the shields up, hoping that they would give up. Give up and return to their planet but…the weapons were stronger then ours. It tore though our shields, breaking open the hull. I lost some dear friends during that attacked but I kept going… kept fighting back. We were able to destroy two of the ships but more came," Christy said, smiling sadly. "That was when I made my decision."

"To evacuate the ship and ram your ship into them. Providing a distraction and enough time for your crew to escape," Jim said, already knowing what she would say.

"Exactly," Christy said, smiling up at him. "I ordered everyone to get off the ship…sure the command team fought me but…they eventually listened and left. The only one I couldn't convince to leave was Keith."

"As if I would leave her to fight alone," Keith said, rolling his eyes. "No matter what Christy said I would not leave her. It was my duty as her First Officer but also as her brother to watch out for her."

"We plotted a course right into the heart of their army. The crew did get away, as you very well know but…we didn't die. Instead they captured us, taking us to their planet," Christy said, her eyes becoming pained. "We were tortured there. The people…the people wanting to learn more about Vulcans but…"

"They hated half breeds. Though we were the ban of their existence, or so I was able to gather when I picked up on their language," Keith said, fists tightening. "For days they wouldn't feed us. They would lock us up in a dungeon and just starve us before torturing us. I won't go into those details here. You don't need to know them."

"You will have to provide an account of what happened on that planet to Starfleet, as you are aware," Spock said, gazing over at the two, his dark eyes angered. How dare they go against everything they were taught.

"We know that," Keith snapped, glaring at him. "We just choose not to tell you what happened. You don't need to know. You've already judged us enough as it is."

"Spock, Commander Keith no need to argue," Jim said, trying to stop the argument. "He is right thought Spock we don't need to know what happened down there. They will tell the Admirals that's all we should care about."

"Indeed," Spock said, continuing to not glare at Keith and Christy.

"You said something about not knowing how much time had passed and you still look the same as when you disappeared. How is that possible?" Jim asked redirecting the conversation before a fight could break out.

"Time runs differently on that planet from hell. What was thirty-six years for you was…I think six months maybe less for us. Don't ask how I have no friken idea how that happened," Christy said, shrugging.

"They never explained and we never asked. What I could speculate is that time ran differently on the planet. What was years for you was hours or days for us. Only thing I am able to come up with for now," Keith said, looking over at Christy who nodded.

"How did you escape?" Jim asked, curious as to how they had finally managed to leave that place.

"That's were G-James story comes in," Christy said, turning to her new friend. "In fact you never did explain how you arrived on hell."

"It wasn't nearly as glorified as you may think. No I was trapped in the Nexus, believed death when Picard, you don't need to know who he is, found me and asked for my help. I learned that many years had passed since my supposed death. I helped him save the world again but to everyone else I died…again," James said, smirking as they all looked at him curious.

"How is it that you were able to arrive in this time them, if you had died?" Spock asked unable to stop himself.

"I didn't die. To everyone else I was dead but the Nexus took me inside her again, stopping death from claiming me," James said, smirking. "I don't know how but this time I didn't fall for its tricks. I knew what was happening. I knew that it was all a lie, that nothing was true inside there so I fought it. Somehow I ended up on that planet. I don't know how or why I just assume that it was to help these two escape. You can imagine my surprise when I learned that they were not only Vulcans but Half Vulcans."

"Let me tell you meeting him was a surprise to us as well. One minute we were in our cell alone the next James here shows up," Christy said, smiling. "We had a nice long talk about our lives. We told him about Vulcan as well…we know it was destroyed just not how."

"You felt the planet destroyed," Spock asked, his tone colder then ever.

"We are Vulcans of course we felt it when it vanished," Keith snapped at Spock again. Christy looked over at Jim, both of them rolling their eyes.

"Stop fighting like two year olds, you both know better," Christy said, sighing as she rubbed her eyes. "Besides we haven't finished explaining everything yet. Like our escape."

"Sorry Christy," Keith said, obviously not sorry at all.

"Sure," Christy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes once again before facing Jim. "It was James who thought up or plan to escape, after I melded with him to make sure he wasn't a guard or someone else. He understood my reasoning and gave me permission." James nodded, looking over at Spock. "Since he was free, no stupid chains holding him down he found our ship, sneaky bastard. He fixed it up right under their noses."

"Wasn't that hard, I had studied such things when I was in the Academy," James laughed, winking at his counterpart. "After fixing up the ship it was just timing. I was able to break the two out, not as quietly as I would have liked but thankfully I thought ahead and sabotaged their ships, Scotty would have been proud."

"We ran from there and then met up with you, luckily I guess," Keith huffed. Christy shot him a glare.

"And now we are here, alive and well. I guess we are living legends now," Christy said, smirking at the thought.

"Too right," Jim said, laughing. Liking Christy's attitude already.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Christy asked, shifting in her seat.

"I don't think so," Jim said, looking over at Spock who nodded in agreement.

"If you will excuse me Captain, I will return to the bridge," Spock said, gracefully rising to his feet.

"Sure, I will be up there later," Jim said, nodding to Spock as he left.

"Uptight hobgoblin," Keith muttered under his breath, glaring at the door that Spock just exited out of. Jim and James burst into laughter, shocking Christy and Keith.

"Gods, Bones is going to love this. Someone else agrees with him about Spock," Jim laughed, holding his sides.

"Bones?" Christy asked.

"Doctor McCoy, the CMO of the ship," James answered, wiping a tears away from his eyes. Christy nodded in understanding, remembering the man from his memory.

"He is going to love this," Jim repeated himself, finally calming down. "I think I know what you all want to do now. You," pointing to Christy, "want to talk to Pike while you," towards James, "would like to converse with your buddy Ambassador Spock."

"You know us so well," Christy said, laughing. "I am willing to wait if you can get in contact with Ambassador Spock. James has been waiting longer then I to be reunited with his," at this point James glared at her, she looked up at him, blushing green in embarrassment, "friend."

"I can try," Jim said, smiling over at the two before flicking on the comm. "Lieutenant Uhura, you still there?"

Aye Captain, what is it you need? Uhura asked.

"Can you get Ambassador Spock on the line? I have someone who wants to talk to him," Jim said, smiling brightly at the comm.

I am sure I can, Uhura said, smiling brightly before she looked down at her consul. Quickly dispatching a call towards New Vulcan, happy that they were so close. She wondered who in the party wanted to talk to the alternate version of Spock but knew better then asking questions. If they wanted her to know they would tell her eventually. Dispatching it to the ready room now.

"Thanks Uhura you're the best," Jim said, smiling brightly as he cut the connection. "You ready?" he asked turning towards James.

"Been ready for years now," James said, smiling brightly as he move into the shadows. Jim looked up at him confused. "What? Can't a guy surprise an old friend?"

"I guess so," Jim said, smirking as he thought about it. He looked over at Christy and Keith who sat outside the view and smirked. They knew more then they were letting on but he was sure he would figure it out eventually. He flicked on the screen, smiling as Ambassador Spock appeared. "Hey old man."

"Greeting, Jim. I must admit to being…surprise to receive a hale from you. To what do I own this honor?" he asked, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Hey Spock, long time no see," James said, stepping forward into the light. He smiled as he watched Ambassador Spock, his Spock's eyebrow disappearing into his hair as he stared at the man in front of him.

"T'hy'la…how…you are believed to be dead?" he breathed, brown eyes still wide as he looked on at James. Jim frowned at the Vulcan word. He felt like he had heard it before but he couldn't remember where from.

"I was but…you know me. Nothing can keep me down for long," James laughed, his eyes shinning as he looked over at his Spock. "I have to say it is a surprise to see you over here. I know it isn't our universe."

"It…is a long story I believe you would say," Spock Prime said, his eyes twinkling as he looked over at his James, making sure not to give anything away. "You are located on the _Enterprise_."

"Got it in one. It's weird seeing a young me but not a first as I explained to him at first. I do have to admit that being back on her is…an interesting sensation," James admitted, yearning to reach out and hug his T'hy'la to be never parted from each others side again.

"I am aware," Spock Prime said dryly before looking over at Jim. Jim was smirking, watching the reunion, wishing that he had this type of friendship with his first officer…they were getting there, sure but he would like to know how it felt. "Captain, I must thank you for rescuing James. I take it that the rescue wasn't easy."

"And I believe that nothing with me is easy," Jim laughed, strolling forward to share the conference with James. "It's a long story Old Man but I am sure James will fill you in later."

"Indeed," he said, sending a meaningful glance at James. "If I may ask, where are you heading now?"

"Back to Earth I think. We still have to inform Admiral Pike of what happened but after he hears that Captain Christine of the USS Delta Vega is back then I think we can all bet we will be called back to Earth," Jim said, shrugging as he looked over at a blushing Christy.

"That is only logical. I will take my personal shuttle and meet you over on Earth…I look forward to the explanation on your return, James," Spock Prime said, smiling gently as he looked at James, feeling the bond awaken once again.

"Me too, Spock. See you soon," James said, holding up his hands in the Vulcan salute before cutting the connection but feeling his bondmate in his mind. Just as it should have been…just as it always should be.

"Now for Admiral Pike I believe," Jim said, smiling at Christy before looking at James. "If you want you can retire to my quarters, I believe that you will know where that is."

"If it's alright with you I rather remain here for the conversation," James said, taking his seat once again, looking over at Christy. "The Admiral will have to learn of my existence sooner or later and I think now is better."

"Right," Jim said before contacting the bridge again. "Uhura I need you to-"

Admiral Pike is already on the line, Captain, Uhura responded, sassily.

"I shouldn't underestimate you," Jim laughed. "Put the Admiral thought."

Got it sir, Uhura laughed before connecting the two.

"Jim, what did you do this time? You weren't required to report to us for another three days?" Admiral Pike asked, looking down at Jim, trying to figure out why he contacted him days early.

"Why is it always assumed that I did something?" Jim asked.

"Cause that's usually what happens. That or you got injured," Pike answered dryly. "Then I have to deal with your CMO talking about how much of an infant you are and how did you even end up as Captain." James stifled a laugh; that sounded just like the Bones he remembered. He has happy to see that some things didn't change.

"Damn Bones, I knew I was making a mistake asking him to be my CMO," Jim said, laughing as he watched Christy pale, twitching nervously in her seat. "But that isn't the reason that I contacted you this time. I just have a small burn nothing serious."

"Then what is it?" Pike asked, studying Jim's face, only seeing hints of amusement in those blue eyes.

"I think the better question would be who but I am sure you know her already," Jim said, spinning the screen around to face Christy. A gasp could be heard from Pike as Christy's eyes widened, looking around the room for an escape as Keith reached out and held her down.

"C-Christy? Is that really you?" Pike breathed, studying the girl before him. She looked so much like the Captain…the woman that had disappeared thirty-six years ago…but that was impossible. She was dead…sacrificing herself for the safety of her crew.

Christy blushed as she looked into Christopher's eyes. He had changed so much from the young man that she remembered. He looked older now, his hair greying but…she could still see the boy…no the man that she cared about…that she had loved. His eyes were the same.

"Its us, Chris," Keith spoke up seeing that his sister wouldn't.

"Keith," Admiral Pike breathed again, his eyes trailing to him. "How…what happened? You were all believed to be dead? How are you here? Jim what happened?"

"Well," Jim said, moving to stand behind the two. "We were just working and here comes a ship that was hailing us so we answered it and met with these three," Jim pointed to James who just laughed as Pike's jaw dropped, "then the Uzlabo attacked. We destroyed them and then we had a…interesting conversation."

"That's just a summary," Keith replied, rolling his eyes. "The real version is much longer and we will tell you later. Believe me it's something you have got to hear." Keith looked at the still speechless Christy before elbowing her.

"Hey…Chris it's been a long time," she said shyly, a green blush on her face. How was she supposed to talk to him? It had been so long for him…surely he had moved on past her. Hell he was an Admiral now and she…she was just a memory.

"That's an understatement, Christy," Pike said, smiling softly up at her wondering himself how to talk to her. How to let her know that he hadn't moved past her…that he had illogically waited for her all these years. Pike turned to look at the third crewmember, rolling his eyes. "Somehow I am not surprised that another James T. Kirk made it into this universe."

"It can never stop me," both Jim and James said, laughing as they spoke I unison.

"I can see that now," Pike said, rolling his eyes at the two before turning back to Christy and Keith. "It…it is a relief to see the two of you again and Christy…we will have to talk but…I haven't moved on. I just want you to know that."

"Chris," Christy breathed, a bright smile spreading across her face. Keith smiled beside her, squeezing her shoulders, knowing that he never would have. "I…I have missed you. And…me too Chris…me too."

"You will have to give me the full story when you arrive at Earth," Pike said, clearing his throat when he saw the smirk that Jim was giving him. "Jim, you are herby ordered to escort the USS Delta Vega back to Earth. I do expect a full report on what happened to be delivered to me before you get here."

"You got it, Pike," Jim said, smiling as he saw how happy Christy was…and Pike though he was hiding it well. "I will give it to you ASAP oh and before I forget. Ambassador Spock is on route to Earth."

"I will make sure to catch him," Pike promised, looking over at his screen. "Now you should get going I have to inform the other Admirals what happened."

"Got it, see you when we return," Jim said.

"You better," Pike joked with Jim before turning his attention over to Christy and Keith. "Christy…Keith its good to see you two again and I look forward to the report."

"Of course, Chris, it was good seeing you again as well," Keith said nodding to the man before the connection was canceled. Jim looked over at the two, knowing that they would be itching to return to their ship…their safe haven.

"Well I believe that you all want to return to your ship and get some rest, I will send over some more of the crew once we get the ship ready and head back to Earth as soon as we can," Jim promised, looking at the three other passengers.

"Sounds good Kid," James said, slapping him on the shoulder as he watched Christy and Keith stand up, the happy smiles never leaving. "We know where the transporter room is; you go inform the crew of our destination."

"Got it," Jim said, sanding besides the door, smiling as the three left heading down the hall. He smiled to himself, happy that he was there to witness the reunions, of James and his friend Ambassador Spock as well as Christy and Pike. The smile never left his face even as he entered the bridge, everyone turning to stare at him.

"I take it the conversations went well," Uhura said, smiling over at her Captain.

"Extremely," Jim said, slipping into his chair before contacting Engineering. "Scotty how soon can we get moving again?"

"It will take at least two days Cap'n but we will try and hurry it up," Scotty said, before yelling at some member of his crew.

"Got it, Scotty. Just do your best," Jim said before cutting the connection.

"Do ve hawe new orders, Keptin?" Chekov asked, turning to face Jim.

"We are ordered to accompany the USS Delta Vega home. We are returning to Earth," Jim said, looking over at the crew. Smiles breaking out between them all. It was welcomed news. Just what they needed after being out exploring for so long. Jim turned to look at Spock, noticing the Half-Vulcans eyes on him.

Jim smiled as he left the bridge, heading down to Engineering to help with the repairs, passing the con. over to Spock. Maybe it wasn't so far off that epic friendship that Spock Prime had shown him.

**T'Slash:** Well…I feel rusty but oh well. I hope that this is good…I really don't know how I feel about it right now…must be the sleep and fireworks talking lol. It was a fun New Year celebration I have to say!

Well I hope that you all have a good new year but…I hate to inform you all but this story will go on hiatus for a while. I am determined to edit my novel before I go back to school and to do that I need time…also I am going to finish an old work that has been waiting for me for three to four years now. Once I finish that or get a few chapters in I will be back. I am not abandoning this story or Drunk Truths just…taking a break. I have noticed I am getting less enthusiastic about these stories so a break may do me well. I don't know when I will be back but…I will come back soon as school clams down I believe…might be end of January but it could be earlier.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter…took a long time two weeks to write but it was fun. Please remember to review and I will try and finish up all my new years resolutions, editing novel and finishing other story, and come back to this! Review and make me happy!


	4. Reunions

**T'Slash: **Well I never did finish editing my novel yet but…I got a five, now four day weekend. I am sorry for making you wait so long but…I am not finished with choices but…I figured why not write three stories and how many original stories all at the same time! I am nuts. School is much harder this semester then other times but I will try and do my best. I just reread all the other stories.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned I would be fired by now for not updating this.

Well as I haven't even wrote it yet I hope this stays good…and that my plan for this chapter works but you should all know about me and plans by now! I hope you are all still reading this as well and like it I am trying my best with this chapter to keep it as good as the others but trust me…this is far from over!

**Bonds Binding**

_Chapter 3: Reunions_

"Christy are you done yet?" Keith called, poking his head into his sisters Captains quarters, checking in on her. It had been twelve hours since they had made contact with the _USS Enterprise _and finally free from the hell hole they had been trapped on for, what was months for them but years for the others. After they had rested for a short period they were to send in their reports to the Admirals, telling them everything that had happened. "Christy?" Keith called again, walking into the room.

Christy sat on her bed, her shirt undone as she looked at her back. Scars, thin and thick decorated her flesh, crossing over each other, some not even fully healed, the green flesh still visible. Her legs where in no better condition, knife marks marring the once perfect flesh, getting thicker and more frequent as they went up her thigh.

"Oh Christy," Keith said, walking over to his sister, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his arms. "Christy we are free now. We never have to suffer that way ever again. You can be with Chris again."

"Keith…I can't stop thinking about it. I…it haunts me. In my dreams and even when I am awake. These scars will never leave…never. And…and what if Chris doesn't want me when he sees me like this? I'm not the same girl he remembers," Christy said, her shoulders shaking as tears fell down her face.

"Christy he will always want you. Hell he is probably thinking the same way you are. He probably thinks you don't want him cause of how he has changed," Keith said, calming his sister down. "He was paralyzed; he might still be for all we know. If he doesn't want you then he never disserved you."

"He…he's going to read the report," she said, pointing towards the PADD that Captain Kirk had delivered to them earlier. "He's an Admiral now. He will know what they did to me…how dirty I am. How could he still want me after that?"

"He just will Christy," he said, smiling down at her. "You just have to trust in him. He is no longer that teenager he was back then. He's older now, more experienced in the world." Christy shook her head, unwilling to listen to what he was saying. "Just watch he will help you. With everything and he will wait for you if that is what you need."

"I hope you are right Keith…I really do," Christy said, looking down at the blinking sent button, knowing that within a few hours everything would be seen…they would know everything. All they could do is wait…wait and see what will happen.

K()()()()()/()()()()()S

"Captain," Uhura called, running into the turbolift, just catching it.

"What is it Uhura?" Jim asked, watching as she stopped the lift, her brown eyes turning to face him.

"What is up with Spock, Jim? Ever since we helped those three he has been colder then ever! I know we aren't dating anymore and it isn't my problem but he almost made me cringe! You're his closest friend, what happened?" she asked, turning to face her Captain, her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the switch.

"Uhura…it's complicated," Jim sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Jim, I am not asking this from my captain but from my friend. Please, you can trust me," Uhura begged.

"It's not my secret to tell its Captain Christine and Commander Keith's. I don't have any right to tell you what it is," Jim said, slumping against the walls, looking down at Uhura.

"Is this about them being Vulcan or at least half Vulcan?" Uhura asked.

"How do you know about that?"  
"It happened in the Transporter room. The technician did see it and he talks besides there is security tapes you do know," Uhura said, raising an eyebrow. Not as scary as when Spock does it Jim thought.

"Damn I didn't think of that," Jim cursed, hoping that Christy wouldn't be too mad that the secret they have kept for years was out.

"And there is the dumb hick I know," Uhura teased. Jim laughed and Uhura looked pleased with herself for breaking the tension. "Now spill, what is up with Spock? What's he pissed about? And before you asked I already tried him he wouldn't tell me anything!"

"You're right it's about Christy and Keith. He, well what I got from our 'interrogation' of the two, doesn't like that they show emotions. Thinks its illogical and a shame to their Vulcan ancestry," Jim said, shrugging his shoulders. "He judged them…it's a shame really since they might be able to help him deal with being a part of both worlds but…he just hates them. We both know the 'Vulcan's have no emotions' line is a load of bullshit."

"True but its weird, Spock has never judged anyone besides you on sight before. I wonder what got to him about these two," Uhura said, frowning.

"I don't know but Keith called him a hobgoblin," Jim said, smiling as Uhura laughed.

"Really? You aren't pulling my leg," she asked, giggling.

"I'm not joking, it was great," Jim said, laughing with Uhura.

"I wish I had seen that," Uhura said, smiling as she turned the lift back on. "Jim…thanks for telling me the truth."

"No problem, Uhura. I know out of everyone you would understand the most," Jim said, smiling down at her.

"That is true, now, go get Spock and make him play chess with you or something. If we don't get him off the bridge Chekov might get chocked soon," Uhura said just before the doors opened. Jim looked around; Spock sat in the Captain's chair not-glaring at the navigator who was sweating slightly as he looked straight at the view screen.

"Agreed," Jim said before they parted. Uhura walking to her station and Jim towards Spock. "Mr. Spock, how about a game of chess after shift?"

"Illogical. The use of time could be used to repair the ship," Spock said coldly, his voice slicing though Jim.

"Scotty and his team of engineers got it under control. One game won't hurt Spock," Jim said, smiling as he sat on his chair, looking up at Spock.

"Your logic is sound. Chess would be agreeable," Spock said after a moment.

"Good," Jim said, glancing over at Uhura's station seeing her bright smile before turning to the view screen. Now he just had to make it though the shift before he could get Spock off the bridge. Hopefully before he attacked any of the crewmembers.

**S()()()()()/()()()()()K**

"No! Fuck no!" Pike swore, looking down at the PADD in his hands. The reports from Christine and Keith had just arrived being sent to ever Admiral in Starfleet. Pike's face was pale; he couldn't believe what was in front of him. What they had go through. It didn't matter that to them it had been six months while it had been thirty-six-years for him. But…it was the torture that killed him.

He looked down at the PADD again, hoping that something had changed in Keith's report. That what he had read wasn't true.

_The Uzlabo people tortured us while we were on the planet. Chaining us up against the walls of a prison cell. Captain Christine and myself were not separated; we were left in the same cell. At first they just took blood from us, curious as to our linage it was after that that they began to torture us. First they used whips on our backs, seeing as to how much pain we could endure before we cried out. They did this multiple time a week, sometimes even a day. _

_ It was once they found out we were half-Vulcan and half-Human that the real torture began. From what I could make out of their language they called us dirty and a disgrace. They do not believe in mixing races. They tore out cloths out and used what looked to be a knife and started carving at out flesh. They broke every bone in our body at least once. Watching as we cried out before they wanted to explore…our reproductive organs. They raped us both repeatedly, Captain Christine mostly, they would…._

Pike through his PADD against the wall. He couldn't read any more of what they had done to Christy. No one, not the least her, should have gone though that. He felt sick reading what was on the PADD. If he could he would get on a Starship and go after the Uzlabo and destroy them till there was no one left to torture his girl again.

"Admiral is everything alright," his secretary asked, peeking her head into the room.

"No, Ensign it isn't. Contact Admiral Barrett, and Admiral Archer, tell them to meet me here," Pike growled out, walking over to his PADD, resisting the urge to toss it out the window.

"Yes sir," she said, popping back out, leaving Pike all alone again.

"Christy this will never happen again. I will protect you this time. With my life," Pike promised, glancing over at a picture he had on the table of the two of them before she disappeared. Her smiling face filled with innocence and excitement.

**K()()()()()/()()()()()S**

In actual time it didn't take Scotty's two estimate to get the _Enterprise_ up and running again, in fact it took him half that time to get the ship traveling at warp 4 towards Earth. Christy and Keith were eager to get back to their home and see their fellow shipmates, those that were stationed around or near Earth. James was eager to see Ambassador Spock, one of the first _friends_ he would see in this new universe and…he had hope that together they would find a way to get back to their own time. To their own friends, if any of them were still alive even.

After a week of travel they arrived at Earth's orbiting Starbase, the _Enterprise_ pulled in first closely followed by the _USS Delta Vega_. Keith and Christy studied the base, shocked at how much it had changed since they had been there.

"Looks different doesn't it," Jim asked smugly, his leg bouncing up and down as they waited for permission to disembark from the ship. Jim with the help of Uhura and James had planned something for Keith and Christy's return without them knowing and they were eager to see their expressions.

"It does! I wouldn't have recognize it if I didn't see it!" Christy said, laughing. Spock's back stiffened at the sounds.

"It has been thirty-six years," Keith said calmly.

"You're no fun. Did you know that," Christy said, Jim could just picture her pouting in her captain's chair.

"You have told me multiple times," Keith said dryly. The bridge crew laughed at the two's banter, letting it wash over them as they waited for permission to come though.

"Enterprise, Delta Vega, you are free to disembark now," a Starfleet personal said, her voice chipper.

"Thank you," Jim and Christy both said. Jim stood up, grinning to Uhura as she activated the ship wide comm. "Well crew we have shore leave while we are here. Stay safe and report back in three weeks time but do not forget to enjoy yourselves."

"Are they ready, Uhura?" Jim whispered, leaning closer after his message had been heard.

"Everyone is there and accounted for…even the two special guests," Uhura said, winking at Jim.

"Perfect," Jim whispered before contacting the Delta Vega once again. "Christy, are you ready to see Earth again?"

"Defiantly, but I can wait, I know your crewmembers are eager to make it down to Earth. I would like to be beamed down last, as well as Keith and James to ensure that your crew is beamed down safely," she said, calmly.

"That won't be a problem, Christy. We are taking a shuttle! Well Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, McCoy, Scotty, James, Keith and yourself are that is," Jim said, grinning.

"Great we are with the hobgoblin," Keith muttered just as McCoy stepped onto the bridge.

"I like him already," McCoy announced, grinning as he glanced over at Spock. "Are you sure they are Vulcans."

"We are positive we are, doctor," Christy laughed good-naturedly. "We will see you in the shuttle bay then, Captain Kirk."

"You as well, Captain Christy," Jim said, cutting the channel. "Well you all should be aware of what is waiting for us down there. Uhura, James and myself were able to get most, if not all, of the crew of the USS Delta Vega together to see their long lost Commanding Officers. There are also two, well make that three, special guests. So it may be a circus."

"Ve vill be ready Keptain," Chekov said, nodding his head.

"Good, head to the Galio, we will go and pick Christy, Keith and James up," Jim said, smiling as they all got up from their stations. "Sulu, I am trusting you to pilot us safely to earth."

"You can count on me, Jim," Sulu said, pulling Chekov into the lift. Uhura nodded at him, as she entered the lift, leaving Spock, McCoy and Jim to wait for the next lift.

"You ready to see Earth again, Bonesy," Jim asked, smirking as McCoy glared at him.

"Ready to get off this tin can," McCoy said, grinning before becoming serious. "Jim, you do know that when we get down there Chapel is being transferred to a new ship, right?"

"Yeah I signed off on the paper. It is great she gets to be the CMO of the Constellation," Jim said, moving into the now free turbolift, Spock and Bones following him. "Who is going to be her replacement?"

"A girl named Alice Samson, I never met her but I have heard she is one of the top nurses in Starfleet," McCoy said, shrugging his shoulders. "We will just see how she is when she joins on."

"Yes," Jim said before turning to Spock. "Spock relax, Christy and Keith aren't going to kill you."

"It is illogical to think they would kill me, Captain," Spock said coldly, his eyes focused on the wall ahead. "I just do not see the logic in taking the shuttle down."

"For publicity, just relax Spock," Jim said again. "And call me Jim." Spock ignored him and the rest of the ride was in silence.

When the three reached the shuttle craft everyone was in a seat, forcing Jim and Spock to sit next to each other as McCoy stole a seat besides Scotty. The ride over to the USS Delta Vega was in silence but once they picked up Christy, Keith, and James conversation flew easily between the crew. Christy asking how things had changed while Keith and Uhura conversed on languages and how many new species had ben discovered since his disappearance. Christy tried to engage Spock in conversation but was ignored ever time so she ignored him, conversing with James about his Spock instead.

Seconds away from Earth Jim grinned at Uhura, both eager to see the three's reactions to the surprise. Sulu smoothly landed the shuttle, turning off the engines before opening the door. Jim and Uhura stood in front of them, making sure that Keith and Christy were exactly behind them before moving out of the way.

"No…way," Christy breathed, her eyes widening as she looked around. Her crew, her old crew all stood before her in the hanger, their old uniforms on.

"Believe it Captain," Sam, her navigator, said, pulling her out of the shuttle and into the crowd while May, the pilot pulled Keith out. "We have waited thirty-six years for this!"

"I…I don't know what to say," Christy said, turning to face Jim and Uhura, tears falling down her face.

"Thank you….thank you both," Keith said, clearing his throat as the emotions overwhelmed him. "From the both of us."

"It's the least we could do," Uhura said, smiling at the two as the remaining command crew exited the shuttle, watching the reunion.

James smiled, happy that they could see their own family once again. He laughed when Christy was pulled into a huge hug by her chief engineer and Keith was thudded across the back by his own friends he had been forced to leave so long ago. James felt a hand fall on his shoulder, turning to face Jim.

"Don't think we forgot about you," Jim said, gesturing towards the outskirts of the reunion. An old Vulcan stood there, his haired grey but this eyes…his eyes were so familiar.

"Thanks Kid," James said, smiling as he walked over to this bondmate, feeling the bond in his head fill with love. "Spock."

"T'hy'la, I have missed you," Spock Prime said, holding out his hand in the traditional Vulcan kiss. James laughed, pressing their fingers together.

"I have missed you as well, Spock. I…I am just so happy that you are here," James said, resisting the urge to pull his Spock into his arms and never let go. The bond informed him that he was not the only one fighting such an urge.

"I as well," Spock said, before leaning down. "Do not leave me again, T'hy'la. Do not go where I am unable to follow. I do not believe I could live though it again."

"I will try Spock. Gods know I will try," Jim promised, his smile brightening as their fingers never separated.

Christy smiled as she watched the reunion from the corner of her eye before looking over at Jim and Spock. _I swear I will make that happen here as well. After everything these two have gone though they disserve to be together. They are T'hy'la even here. I can see that, _she thought, smiling.

"Christy, Keith" Uhura called, pulling her attention away from her thoughts and towards the Communication Officer. "We have one last surprise for you both."

"What else could you have done? This is more then enough," Keith asked, smiling brightly at the crew.

"Oh so we are unimportant now. I see how it is," an old but familiar voice spoke out. The Delta Vega crew smiled at each other as they parted revealing Charles 'Trip' Tucker and his wife T'Pol. Trip and T'Pol smiled at their two children, tears in Trip's eyes as he laid eyes on his daughter and son.

"Dad…Mom…how? I…I thought you," Christy said, hands over her mouth as tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she walked forward as if in a trance.

"That we were dead. Medical technology has come far since you disappeared," T'Pol said, reaching out to clasp her daughter on her shoulder, nodding towards her son, their family bond opening up. "I have missed you, my children."

"So have we," Keith said, smiling as Christy fell into her fathers arms. Even being 46 human years old she was still their father's baby girl.

"I thought you would want to see them," Pike said, stepping forward, happy that he was able to put a smile on Christy's face after everything she had suffered though. "It took a while to hunt them down but I did it."

"Chris…thank you," Christy said, blushing a light green.

"You're welcome," he said, admiring her form.

Jim leaned back, watching the reunions. He was happy that he had a hand in it. From James and Ambassador Spock's reunion to Christy, Keith and their crewmates and parents. He glanced over at Spock from the corner of his eye. He had seen the way that James and Spock Prime greeted each other, and while he didn't understand what the touching of fingers was about he still hoped that he could have that type of friendship with his Spock one day. They were getting there but…still he wished they were already there. He shook his head turning back to Christy and Keith and watched them embrace their family and smiled.

**T'Slash: **Well that took a while to write! Two whole days and still I don't know if I am totally happy with how I ended it or how it went…but it will have to do. I hope that you all liked it thought. I don't know when I will have time to update but I hope in two to three weeks, I just have to see! Please review and make my day!


	5. Choices

**T'Slash: **I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story! I lost my muse for this story….it ran away and I just caught it after all this time. That and I hit a major writers block…I blame the movies I have been seeing. That and I am now in love with X-Men First Class, Charles and Erik are perfect to each other! Well enough of this onward with the story!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own and never will no matter how much time passes.

**Bonds Binding**

_Chapter 5: Choices_

"Christy have you decided what you want to do now?" Pike asked Christy as he was finally able to drag her away from her friends. The party was still in full swing, the crew of the USS Delta Vega happily mingling with the command crew of the USS Enterprise as well as James and Ambassador Spock.

"What do you mean?" Christy asked, looking up at Pike confused as to what he was asking.

"Well you have a choice now, you can stay here now and join the Admiralty or even an Instructor or you can get another Captaincy," Pike said, knowing that she never wanted to be an Admiral though he did wish she would stay here with him. Stay here so that they could finally be together but…he knew her soul was that of a traveler, someone who wanted to see the stars to travel though them.

"I…I want to be with you, Chris. I truly do but," she sighed, running her hand though her hair looking up towards the sky, watching the stars as they twinkled.

"You aren't done with exploring…are you?"

"No," she sighed, looking down. "To you I was gone for thirty six years…for me it was only six months. I don't feel as if all that time has gone by. I still feel like I did back then…just more. Broken." She ran her hand over her arm, feeling the raised skin of her scars, forever to mark her.

"I see," Pike said and he did. He didn't like to be stuck behind a desk…he wanted to be in the stars as well but he was growing to like his job. Like being able to help create a better Starfleet.

"I don't know if you do. To you so much time has passed. Time we could have been together, maybe even married by now and have a few kids of our own. But that doesn't change what happened. I was taken…I was…well you read the report," she said, noticing his hands tightening into fists. "Stop that. What happened to me…I won't lie it has left its mark…lots of marks. I don't know if we can…if I can." She trailed off sighing in frustration.

"I'm not going to push you to do anything. We can be together. I know we can but we will go at your pace," Pike said, laying a hand on Christy's shoulder gently.

"Thank you, Chris. I truly believe that…I can never be with you like that but…maybe one day just…not now. I also just made a promise to myself that I have to fill," she said, smiling slightly as she looked over at Jim talking with her father and some of her old crew.

"Do I want to know," he asked, looking over towards Jim.

"I don't know…are you blind or in denial like Jim and Spock are?" Christy asked, raising her eyebrow, looking over at James and Ambassador Spock.

"Blind? Denial?"

"Right you had no mind meld with an alternant reality Jim. Well don't tell Jim but…well you have to have noticed that James and Ambassador Spock are close?" she asked, glancing at Pike before looking at the other two again.

"Yeah. They're close," he said.

"Good so you can see it. Well they are together, they are T'hy'la," she said, knowing that he knew the meaning of the word.

"Well…I can't say I'm surprise. What does this have to do with your silent promise?"

"I am going to get Jim and Spock out of denial. I can already tell that Jim loves Spock, or if not in love yet then on his way. Spock…well it's hard to read him he hates me but still I can help him embrace both sides of himself. The Vulcan and the Human," she said, sighing, running her hands through her hair.

"I see," Pike said, smiling gently. That was the Christy he knew all those years ago. The one who wanted to help other's no matter what. Even if they hated her.

"Let's make a deal," she said, eyes sparkling. "Once I get the two together I will come back and stay on Earth and we can both give us a chance. A real chance, one that we were almost robbed of."

"So you want to work on the Enterprise until you get the two together?" Pike asked, smiling knowing her answer.

"Yes, they I will come back and well maybe I can be an Instructor or work on the Space Station. Sorry but I rather not be trapped behind a desk, not even for you," she said, being brutally honest.

"Oh I know you wouldn't want that," he laughed, pulling her closer, sighing in relief when she didn't flinch. "I think I can get you onto the Ship."

"You better be able to get me on there too," Keith said, startling to two.

"Keith? Wha? Why you don't need to go with me," Christy said, pulling out of Chris arms.

"Where you go I go. Besides I would love to make the hobgoblin an actual person instead of a robot," Keith said, folding his arms across his chest. "Its both of us or none of us." Keith looked at Chris locking eyes, letting him know that he needed to be with Christy, to help her recover but also to watch over him for him.

"I think I can manage that," Pike said, nodding slightly in thanks to Keith.

"Awesome," Keith said, smirking as he glanced over at Spock, his teeth showing. _Dr. McCoy will be a worthy asset in this, _he thought, thinking back to what the doctor had said earlier about liking him cause of what he called Spock. _This will be the start of a great friendship._ "Let's get back to the party. People are starting to miss you, Christy." Christy nodded, linking arms with Pike and Keith before going back to her friends a smile on her face, the first true one Keith had seen since they were taken.

**K()()()()()/()()()()()S**

"Looks like history will repeat itself in those two," James said, nodding to his counterpart who was watching Spock.

"It may and it may not. My counterpart was in a relationship with Uhura when I first arrived in this universe," Spock Prime said, watching with amusement in his eyes as he watched Spock glare at Christy and Keith as they rejoined the party along with Pike.

"Really? I didn't see that coming," James laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes as he looked over at Uhura, laughing with the old communication officers of the Delta Vega. "Spock and Uhura…that's…different."

"Indeed," Spock Prime said.

"Well no use the two will still get together," James said, completely convinced. Spock Prime looked up at him raising an eyebrow. "What? We got together and I can tell you right now Jim is in love with Spock or at least close to it. They will end up together one way or another."

"Our Counterparts are different then us, James. They will not follow the same path we did. They are different then us," Spock Prime said.

"We are built the same way and I know some of the differences I did talk to my counterpart when we were on our way here. Different paths can still lead to the same destination as you know. I can tell how he feels, he is me after all. What we should be worried about is what we are going to do now," James said, sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"How are we going to get back to our time. We can't stay here, Spock, this isn't our world. Our universe. We have our own to return to…and hopefully friends waiting," James said, smiling sadly. "That is if anyone is left alive."

"James…our own Command Crew was alive before I was pulled into this universe. Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy refused to believe that you were gone, as illogical as it was," Spock Prime said, eyes smiling.

"You didn't believe it either," James stated, not even bothering to ask it as a question.

"Yes," Spock Prime admitted.

"Well you three were right…but how are we going to return to our time?" James asked.

"I think I know how," Christy said, sneaking up behind them causing James to start.

"How?" Spock Prime asked, unable to stop himself.

"You need a starship, I saw into James' memory. Don't worry it was completely consensual. I know you both have time traveled before, once in a Klingon Warbird and once on your _Enterprise_. I am willing to give you, or help you liberate the USS Delta Vega. I'm sure between you two can get home using it," Christy said, smiling happy that she could help even slightly.

"That…may work," Spock Prime said.

"Hey who is that?" James asked, pointing towards a girl with long blond hair and grey eyes dressed in a blue Starfleet uniform, she entered the room and looked around, apparently looking for someone.

"No idea," Christy said, waving her over. The girl came forward, shying away from the crowd. "Hey do you need something?"

"Yes, I'm Alice Samson, I'm the new CNO for the USS Enterprise. I was told that Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk were here," she said, blushing slightly as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

**T'Slash: **Well this chapter got a mind of its own and just ran away from me. I have no idea were it is going to go anymore but I am reworking it now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update the rest of my fanfiction sometime this week! Please review!


End file.
